dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. H TO THE FLIPPING C THAT SVETA 100% DOTES ON TAMARA AND IS THE BEST BIG SIS. OK ILY BYE :OHHHH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ALSO TAMARA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL SVETA 'LANA'. <3 : ::ALSO SVETA CALLS TAMARA 'TAMA' OR 'TAMMY'. LIKE SHE SWITCHES BETWEEN THE TWO WHENEVE SHE FEELS LIKE IT. OK? OK. xD :: :::I KNOW~ I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO WRITE OUT THEIR FIRST MEETING XD ::: ::::I APECiate that pun you did there xD ALSO HELL TO THE FRICKIN YEEEEES TO THAT HC XD also i wanna rewrite Ceci's history bc procrastination :::: Z Squared I love it. <3 Can't wait for Zoraida! She looks great and I'm so so so excited. :) Zach's gonna call her Zo. I saw this too, by the way. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 07:03, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Eeeeep! I'm so excited. :3 ALSO CAN I JUST SAY YOUR SIGNATURE IS FABULOUS LittleRedCrazyHood 09:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, you and Catty are adorable with your headers and your fangirling. I giggled when I saw them in Wiki Activity. #friendshipgoals LittleRedCrazyHood 09:41, November 19, 2015 (UTC) I hope I have good timing this time... Can you rp? I was thinking of a Rhiene/Reynie/Xyza? Or maybe ELONIE As soon as I typed that I realized how much I missed rping those two :D. So... Yeah. Urgh. That sucks. I almost forgot to tell you: My Percy is going to be a Sutton! Yay 4th Place HEYYYYYYY REMEMBER THAT CONTEST I WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT YESTERDAY? well we got fourth place which means we wont qualify for the division level. .-. ANYWHO, I WILL BE FINISHING, or trying to finish, SVETA'S HISTORY TODAY SO YAAAAAY :Well, the team behind us were pretty obnoxious so I wasn't able to concentrate much xD : ::Danke xD also can I procrastinate? :: Healer Needed Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I posted on the RP in the Hospital Wing. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ROLEPLAY SCENARIO GENERATOR SO I FOUND THAT KIND OF THING AND I ACTUALLY TYPED UP RHEINE AND CECI FOR IT AND JFC IM TURNING INTO RHEILIE TRASH HELP XD i might try it for sabtriona and aspilly too lmao Zoraida Marasigan Slytherin! OMG YUS!!!!! Yes yes yes! We can do both? Also DON'T DELETE ELODIE REYNIE WILL BE CRUSHED AND WITH RHEINE GOSH JUST DON'T! Also you reminded me about the friendship badge xD I need to make one I can post first for Elonie. Hogsmeade Grounds for the family rp? xD I posted for Elonie. We could do it at Honeydukes? Since candy fanatics. *shrug* She was raised by her dad... OH WAIT. YOUR RIGHT. TEMPORARY FORGETFULNESS. She could know because emails? I would imagine Xyza would casually mention that something weird happened to her via email... And it is Christmas Break...IC YUS LET'S DO THIS. YOUR POST OR MINE? PS RHEINE SMUGGLED REYNIE WITH HER Sounds like a plan XD CAN'T WAIT FOR THIRD YEAR RE: Just a reminder that I'm still up for Z Squared the RP once you've slept enough. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 09:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :School's starting in a bit but I posted first on Fifth Floor to get it started, hope you don't mind! LittleRedCrazyHood 22:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'M GUESSING IT WOULD BE COOLORS.CO THAT IS ALL XD ALSO NOOO DONT PULL ME AWAY FROM MAGNUS CHASE ;-; :XD ALRIGHT FIIIINE XD : OMG PLEASE TELL ME SHE'LL BE BACK RIGHT? Dx Not the suspense! D: Spare me! Why OMNI OF THE UNIVERSE?! Why? Your awesome though. Serious. No!!!! D: *clings to you* Don't leave! D: *panic mode* *is totally irrational. Cause I know you'd be back but still!* Don't say that! Yet is a horrible word in that context! Dx Noo! Noo! (Talk page spam whoooooo!) Don't even say that! Dx I stress over everything xD So...Ya But I can't cause your my friend! I will still mourn your absence Duh. Sandbox. XD *takes cookie* Thank you! I APPROVE OF EACH AND EVERY HEADCANON <3 AND YAAAS RPS IN SANDBOXES ARE THE BEEEEEST BC IMAGINASYON MO ANG LIMIT! ALSO IM GOING BACK TO CHB, POSSIBLY DELETING EVERYONE BESIDES BITUIN AND MAKING A CHB CECILIE WHO IS A CHILD OF NEMESIS. :well tbh i think ceci is better off being a child of hades but whatever xD YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS I APPROOOOOOOVE : OMNI OF THE UNIVERSE How are you? Wanna rp? Also, I'm joining CHB *clapping is heard* About time right? Tell me about it. Those claimers...*headdesk* Oh yeah! And Okie Dookie! idk you tell me xD ^ xD nah jk ofc I'm on~ RPs and Ships Hey, I'm sorry I had to leave, but I really had to (insert fancy word for vomit up your daily intake of 750 calories). If I didn't, I would have stayed to talk. I read your sandbox a bit, so sorry for that too, and I hope you don't think I'm ignoring you again, because I'm truly not and I don't think we've been on much at the same time lately, unfortunately. I wish we talked more, and I wish you knew that you're existence is known by many, and you're always good enough, if not too good, because like I've said before, I'm almost jealous of how good and detailed you are. While we're at it, I would love to do something super cool with you, like a character collab that we could actually work on together, versus wing on our own. It's all up to you though. I have also come up with a few ship ideas that might not work, but didn't get to mention. I also was wondering if you were up for a roleplay, and one that I would actually keep up with? Anyways, list: Zoraida/Coraline (unrequited, mainly physical because pansexual/heteromantic), Kress/Coraline (unrequited, actual same as before) Aspirin/Nikki, Aspirin/Jenelle, Kate/Jamie, and/or Kate/UnknownBecauseTBDName. My personal face is and/or, but yeah. I didn't expect you to come up with ideas now, but I was just pointing out that I think we should do one at some point, because yeah. Anyyywayyys, I think Aspirin/Nikki. I'll go post someplace, 'kay? Grand Staircase Tower/Second Floor. Bloop. Done. Aspirin How old was she when the accident happened? Thanks <3 I needed to know for Maple's personality, and I just went with six, so she could be relatively young when the thingy happened, if that's cool with you. Also, I didn't even catch that, until you pointed it out. :P So, yeah, Maple is in sorting. pANCAKES Can somebody, please? Like, really? Also, we should roleplay Maple and Aspirin, especially since they don't know that the other is still alive, somehow? :/ Right? They suck butt. (accio jaye, so maple can be sorted) IDEAS I have this idea...So I was stalking the Auttenburg characters and I came across a line that gave me an idea. That a few bodies were never found. Maybe, one of those was a character that lost her/his memory (Like Emma's Twyla) and was taken in by Muggles and was raised a muggle. That was until they got their letter to Hogwarts. So...what do you think? Also wanna rp? Our Plan Should I kick-start it now? :3 :The one with Ceci's mum c: : ::Ohohohoo you betcha ;) :: :::Let the angst BEGIN!!! *cackles evilly* ::: Bloop She's sorted. Also, it's your post, just a small reminder, or at least I think it is? Yikes, what if it isn't? >< IDEA HEADCANON 1000000000000000000% ACCEPTED. Oh my god we could totally rp that in your or my sandbox! xD :Psst for maximum feels: ;-; also GAIA IS STILL MAD AT THE WORLD BC WE'RE SLOWLY KILLING HER SO SHE MAKES OUR LIVES HAAAAAAAAARD XD : Sharing? Would you, in any way, be up for sharing India Eisley? And would you be up for an RP at any chance? Just forget I asked. When I get denied several times and have to spend like 8 hours on Google trying to find the perfect model, I get irritated and upset. Like extremely upset. I sometimes feel like no one wants me on here, besides Soph, and Merisa. I'm not trying to be rude, I just a, feeling that all of the good and well-known models have been taken, so that's why. If it makes you feel better, I can just leave DARP now. Chat HIII JAM <3 I'm on chat rn if you want to come on so we can talk c: also yes ofc the Vanilluxe petition is still intact xD BluueAces 08:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Questions I have an idea! Come on chat? Mkay. She will be made after the epidemic. That way, it is assured that my char count is under control :D Also Thanks! Anything that I should know specifically about the Auttenburg family? K.Also were all insane Chat I'm on now thooo if you want to come on? Pls get this while I'm on chat xD BluueAces 18:20, November 28, 2015 (UTC) re: You're welcome :D And lmao I know right? I'm pretty sure that butterfly is the highlight of my profile xD Thank you~ Shademoon (talk) 20:31, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Le Angst Fest is done For now ;) ;) ;) for the rest of the year you can expect an even colder Cecilie who only talks to Rheine. OH AND WAIT UNTIL I GET STARTED WITH MY POSTS ON THE CLASSES *cackles* :ILY2! Ya kno ya love me ;) Actually this plot has been pinned on Ceci ever since she was Sorted. NO ONE ESCAPES THE CLUTCHES OF FAAAAATE :: UPDATES Things I thought you should see Oh and What I have so far for Miss. Sunset Auttenburg Kinston xD Sorry not sorry! Anyways, how are you? Could I... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head I really should leave you to do your homework, but since you say you can... I'll post first and this will be the place. Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear Just Stuff And Things #'Valentin.' I miss him, in a way, even though I never had a full roleplay with him, and I was wondering what it was that made you get rid of him, especially since you don't have an ARMP character now? I don't mind if you don't want to tell me, I'm just curious, as I want to bring Dalisay back, but it wouldn't seem right if you weren't in it or something. I could have brought Rheine into this, but I know what things have been like with her. #'Dalisay.' I kinda want to bring her back, as mentioned previously, but I also want to change her model, and I don't have a very good idea as to possible models for her, especially not compared to you, so I was wondering if you had any that might work? #'Aspirin.' I love her, so much, and I can't think of what I was going to say here, but I just wanted to let you know that I do. #'Maple.' I don't know if you've noticed, or even caught the smallest of a thought about it, but she's an amnesiac, in a way, and I just wanted to let you know, just in case you didn't notice. So, she isn't a terrible sister who didn't know her siblings, because she did, I promise, and she just doesn't anymore. #'My Forgetfulness.' I forgot most of what I was going to say, as I had a list of about ten things, but I suppose that's a good thing as I don't want to overwhelm you and I fear that I already have. WHOO! I really didn't think anybody would catch it, to be honest. #I get that, but just let me know when he's active again, because I have this need to actually have a complete roleplay with him because he's a wonderful character. #Okay, thank you for that! #I'm loved, yay! #I didn't notice that until you pointed it out...I don't even know my own characters, but damn, hm. #Same, to be honest. #DO ITTTTT. Boyce deserves the angst, the damn jack***. #And, aw, thank youuuuu, you're a wonderful cinnamon roll-y INFP! *hugs* For Rheine I hate you, but I adore you at the same time. Well, I think he technically got them, but if I read it wrong, then virtually hit me. Here, and keep in mind they will probably all arrive at once, because his aunt's owl was dropping it in the Hufflepuff common room and it took all of the forces in the world to find her. (And after writing these, I feel like I got carried away, but he's obsessive, oh, and, poor Rheine, my babyyy (even though she isn't mine, so maybe she's a niece or something).) (And, for the record, I've been meaning to write something for forever, so I just crammed it all into one.) (Oi, Ani could give them to her, if you want to RP it.) (I'm done now.) *is freaking out also* *but poker face* Are you still busy with writing? Because I feel like Rheine should start? I don't know? Ocean Fires No, the essay or whatever it was, that was on an incredibly boring and lame subject? I suppose you have finished, then. I don't know, honestly, I think it might be from just a bunch of practice of trying to not laugh and/or cry at two am while I'm on here. :P Thank You! I'm at school, and therefore I can't look them all up to see which one I like, but thank you! <3 HC APPROVED He probably so is though, now that I think about it. xD Thank you, for that, and I bet there is. YAAS WATCH CARMILLA Watch season one, the christmas special, season two, and then season zero IN THAT ORDER AND THEN aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Season 1 Christmas special Season 2 Season 0 there's also a season 2 christmas special coming out sooooon <3 Nora and kate should totally get tea or something XD 18:20, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Because I doubt I'll catch her online tonight and I would probably forget. (Honestly, I have too many WIP characters (three, total, but all of them are on hold until the other users decide to cooperate), and I should stop, especially since I don't know what to do with Henry now, so if I keep him, I only have one slot, but two if I don't, and I never use him, ever, but ugh, just character crap.) *silent screaming bc yesss* I love it. :o I want it to happen so bad, but how? :P yES. :o Honestly, Nikki would probably rub it in their faces later, bc she gets the cutest of them all and they just get the second and third to her (she may or may not be a sore loser in the sense of Zach/Sage, but she won't care that much, if that makes sense). I'm not even saying that as they're dating, but rather she just knows the cutest person ever and I don't even have words tbh. SILVER IODINE NITROGEN OXYGEN AND KRYPTON RHENIUM SULFUR SULFUR WE NEED TO RP THEM AGAIN XD ALSO MY MOM ABSOLUTELY REFUSES TO BELIEVE THAT BI-MODAL SLEEP THING XD :IDEK BUT YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS WHERE TO? ALSOALSOALSO YUSYUSYUS CELENTIN CAN HAPPEN EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! :D :D :D CHARACTER BANS ARE THE WORST TBH BE CAREFUL D: : ::UMMM SIXTH FLOOR STORAGE ROOM BC MOOOOORE CHEMICAL EXPERIMENTS!!!! :D :: ::RIGHT, MATEY! :: Love you Hi, I'm not sure exactly what to say, but I wanted to respond to your amazing support on my sandbox. THANK YOU, you're so amazing, I can't describe how wonderful I think you are. I can't believe that you really stalked my old characters and things xD You're so nice. So, yeah, I can't think of the right words to say right now, but I love you and wanted you to know that xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Models List color scheme I like it... I was wondering if I could use it too? Because you're amazing and I love you and you're brilliant <3 Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 04:16, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I KNOW BUT I MEANT IT THAT WASN"T MEANT TO BE BLACKMAIL I REALLY THINK THOSE THINGS I LOVE YOU Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 04:23, December 6, 2015 (UTC) *tacklehugs* I just found out that a plane hit a deer recently. I don't know how, but it did. It's fine. OH. ALSO. I think you still need to start the Ani/Rheine RP. oMG Can she, please? Also, if you could not kill her, and he could somehow convince her to move to Germany so they can live happily ever after, that would be great. :P I know you said that there should be, but we should definitely do a collab fanfic (similar to RPing, but not really, if you get what I mean) on docs sometime. Hm. I don't know. Help I need thy help with mein Fleming. Chat? :P Ships and CHBs First off, ROSIAH IS! SO IS ELONIE AND SO IS TRIBECCA (Tristan x Rebecca) (no they haven't been made yet) AND RHOYCE AND CEILINTIN AND CARMAS AND KEDRILY AND CHRILI (Chris and Lili). Also, sure! She's your char :P xD Good luck! (INFPs ARE LIKE NICO Di ANGELO) I SHALL AND I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS! Also, wanna rp Elonie? Blergh homework. Also lol HOW CAN NASA BUT LIKE BRITISH ACCENTS? xD xD One more thing Tristan can do to annoy her OMG YUS *hugs* psst (don't kill Rheine, please, and just have her move to Germany, thank you) (also, good luck with the homework, maybe) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FLEMING AND Ó CLÉIRIGH SISTERS OMFGGGGGGGGGG XD XD XD XD they can move back to Ireland once this school term and ALL of the adult Quidditch games are over or smthn. x3 I could also make the custody battle happen offscreen. BUT YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS SHIRPS AND SIBRPS ARE TOTES NEEDED RPS <3 <3 <3 ps I wasn't on yesterday or majority of today bc our wifi router went bonkers and forgot its own password xD im using a temporary wifi rn so idk when our router will be back to normal but NUUUUU I CANT GET POLESTAR BC I SKIPPED ANOTHER DAY ;-; ;-; ;-; Fleming Sisters I started an RP for Sabina and Sofia here, if you're interested... :3 Joan? If I can ask...what happened to Joan? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'd also let Jay know as her Head of House since she probably would notice too. If nothing else I'll probably have Melinda ask Denote since she would notice Joan not being in classes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:45, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Questionnnn? I'm making a Fifth Year (as of this term, Sixth if I can't make her in time), and I was wondering if you had any characters around that age that you need to be made to tie into one of your characters or something, or if you don't want me to do anything with them, I suppose??? Because, I currently don't have a full history (just things related to mental situations), so I figured this would be the right time to ask? Odette looks lovely, in a not so lovely way, and I therefore love her. I don't see how Violet could connect though. I can see her living in the woods, and just staying at a distance for a long time, and Odette could still not know, or she could know by now, I don't know, something, or they could be related, I don't know, again, so yeah, we should probably have a brainstorming session soon. I like that idea, although Violet is a bit psychopathic, so it would probably be something that would result in some kind of benefit for her? And I guess it depends on how old you make Odette. I think, that once you figure out an age, and we can be on chat together, we can start pinging ideas of each other, to eventually create the portion of their backstories that have to do with each other. Although, I think I plan on Violet running away at a pretty young age (perhaps nine or ten), I can see Violet living in the woods and just exploring around that (honestly, I might use HG as an inspiration, even though I didn't realize that I was using the thought of the woods from that here until looking back on it), probably finding the house, but not going inside because there could be anybody in there, basic logic. I bet she would probably find someway to live around in the woods, or maybe she would venture into a nearby town/city sometimes, until cue the snowstorm thing. I don't know. Hm. Like I said, we should ping ideas off each other in chat sometime soon. Sorry, for the wall of useless text. The tiniest of tackle hugs OM-NOM-NIA you're sweet and I really really really really really really like you. *picks up the littlest master of the universe to hug her and squeeze her forever and ever.* It didn't actually feel as good as I thought it would to go away. Can't promise I won't try it again though. Ship it. Then, let me know. 08:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) You make me laugh. :) *tries not crush the littlest master of the universe with big fat stupid fingers.* I gotta admit I did miss it here. There's nothing quite like darp. Not that I know of. Ship it. Then, let me know. 08:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I honestly think there is a little version of darp in all of our heads. I like that. I like that a lot. The adorkableness is probably the most honest. I mean this community is like the biggest Harry Potter Fan Club ever! (that might not be true) I wonder if being a member here feels the same as when those Muggle quidditch all stars play their muggle version of quidditch ... probably not though. I think it's better to be here. 08:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) OMFG SHE'D LOVE IT OH MY GOD I SWEAR TAMA IS THE BEST LITTLE SISTER 5EVER XD ALSO HC SVETA LETS TAMA RAISE CAIN WHENEVER SHE WANTS BUT THERE'S LIKE A MAXIMUM LEVEL OF CAIN TAMA CAN RAISE OR SVETA WILL BE V DISAPPOINTED. Chat I suppose you didn't see it, so I'll ask here: Do you want to move to a sandbox chat? Although, I actually have to leave for about ten moments so my mother can try to manipulate me, so fun. Sure, mine works. Although I don't know if you're still no line right now..? Sure, I should be up for another hour or two. I believe I'll be going to sleep soon, unless you show up in the next thirty minutes, as I have a fitness test tomorrow during first period and I don't think I'll be able to pass it without stored up energy, which I need to sleep to have. Although, I should be up really late tomorrow night, because it will be Friday for me. We can talk then, I suppose. I would prefer it if I could say that I'm shocked, but I'm not. I had the feeling that I should stick around for at least another fifteen minutes, but I could sense the hawk I call a mother about to come into my room and any moment. Sure enough, not even five minutes into me "going to sleep," she entered to check on me, which means I avoided getting in trouble, although that means we didn't get to talk. We'll talk today though, hopefully. I feel like your internet is super sucky at the moment, but I'm not sure if we will be able to talk later, so while you're on now, do you want to chat on my sandbox, or at least have a talk page thread for ideas on your sandbox? IM STILL THERE ^^^^^^^^^^^^ CHAT IS BEING A BAD BABY ;-; NOKIAAAAAAAAAA WE HAVEN'T RPED IN A REALLY LONG TIME AND WE GOTTA REMEDY THAT. D: CHOOSE: *Aspirin/Julchen *Aspirin/Wolfram *Celentin *Rheilie *Sabtriona *Gino/Kress *Elodie/Orla (bc IRISH POWER) OK ILY ^.^ OMFG NOKIA NOKIA NOKIA I PASSED THE NATIONAL COMPETITIVE EXAM OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD LIKE CHECK IT OUT JFC JFC JF CWFEHFOQWHIDEHVIAD *pokes* Hello! I wish, once again, that we could talk, but I'm going to try to sleep because I'm not doing that great, so I'm hoping I'll be better after a small nap, because let us be real, I won't be sleeping at all, just napping, or NAPping (curse the word). Anyways, I'm just going to go now, and I might not be back tomorrow either, not like you're normally on when I am, but yeah. Okay. Bye. Have a great day. <3 YOU ARE A TRUE SAINT, YOU KNOW THAT? ILY V MUCH AND MUCH THANKS FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THIS WONDERFUL PIECE OF CODE <3 RE: Brocoli and Chenry trash for life xD Honestly I felt so cute writing it like aw good for you Charlie wish I could say the same about her and Greg tho Empty Classroom~? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ You have received an Owl ^ Couldn't resist. Anyways, wanna rp? Also, can use your character navel registration coding? (That's a mouthful) Guess what? *What?* I found a better future model for Tess! Lily Collins! :D >.< I'm skipping my medication again, so I can't sleep, and there's nothing to do, so I'm bored. I figured I would look around CHBRP (might just be CHB?) Wiki, and I did so for twenty minutes, just staring at things. I had this feeling of "if only I actually read the damn series completely" because jeez. Anyways, I believe it's your turn on the doc. Linky Linkity Link Link Also, I know, I'll try to, but DARP keeps me pretty busy. :P RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to role-play sometime? I was thinking of something like Valentin/Fleur Valentin/Arabella Zoraida/Brooklyn Rheine/Fleur Rheine/Arabella If you have any other ideas as well, that would be awesome! :) -- I suspect the nargles are behind it. 21:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sounds awesome! No need to worry about slow replies and such; I understand. For Arabella and Valentin, I was thinking maybe the Clock Tower Courtyard or the Viaduct Courtyard and for Brooklyn and Zoraida the Stone Circle. If you have another idea in mind, let me know. I can start them as well, if you'd like. I suspect the nargles are behind it. 20:04, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I started Arabella and Valentin at the Clock Tower Courtyard. I figured it might be a good idea to get that one going before we start on Brooklyn Zoraida so there aren't too many things to worry about at once. I suspect the nargles are behind it. 18:18, December 22, 2015 (UTC) pRETZELLLL Hey! I wrote Violet's history, and I tried to be as simple as possible with the Odette stuff, because I wasn't quite sure what we were doing anymore, especially since Violet was aged up. Anyways, I hope to see you on chat soon. <3 (And, I think, we should roleplay soon, because yeah, why not, other than the fact that we're (although it might be just me, I think) unmotivated to do so.) What? I haven't even finished her yet, and it's fine you haven't finished Odette. I feel like I've had a growing hatred for weddings as of recently and I have no idea why (probably because a lot of weddings have been happening in my family, as well as divorces), and that's why that ended up happening?? I think it still works with her character though? Pretzelllll <3 Hellooo. I haven't seen you in forever, I feel, even though I don't think it's actually been forever. Anyways, are you up for an RP or? Sorry, I got in a fight with my mother because I don't shave my legs...Anyways, I don't know, I guess it's up to you, there's Kate/Phoebe, Elodie/Phoebe, Aspirin/Carissa, Aspirin/Nikki, Aspirin/Maple, Kress/Coraline, InsertComplicatedNameHere/Mark, Valentin/Dalisay, Sabrina/Maple, and that's it??? And I'm already getting in another fight with her because I forgot my wallet at the house, so I might not be able to get back on, we'll see. Confused Little Squirrels, They Are Not Okay, no, they probably are. So, I'm going to guess you probably fell asleep on me? I don't know, I'm not sure who we're roleplaying anymore, if I'm to be honest. Do you know Velcro shoes, like with the straps, and how every kid had them unless they could somehow get their parents and ultimately their teachers to tie their shoes every time? Yeah, I'm not sure if you would have the latter part of the situation, but that's what it was like here, and anybody who had laces was so cool in our minds. Anyways, I hade magnetic ones like that once, where the straps were magnets, and I don't know where we got them, but they surely existed, because I remember them quite vividly, although maybe my brain likes playing tricks on me, I've actually realized that it does. Well, yeah, that's what the magnetic pocket thing made me think of. I'm going to have to save that for later, as I'm trying to find the gifs that I mis-linked (shitty spelling, oh well, as I don't believe it's an actual word) to Ck, because I don't have anything to do. I'll get back to you with what I think about it. Anyways, I nearly binge ate chocolate yesterday, and then I remembered that I didn't have the schedule to skip meals later this week, because of Christmas Eve/Day things. OMNI OF THE UNIVERSE How are you?! I haven't talked to you in forever! MERRY CHRISTMAS (though it's the 23rd right now but still)!!! Wanna do a Elonie rp? Or maybe Tess with whoever? *hugs* Hey it's totally fine! I get it! Also, I'm extremely horrible. I just killed off Tess's parents in a car crash. Plus Tess is sick (I'm a horrible person). ::True... Still though. Anyways... I seriously hope life is treating you well. Also, "When life gives you lemons...throw them back and demand cupcakes." :P :::xD Then demand ice cream :P Also...ALL OF YOUR CHARS ARE AMAZING!!!! Just wanted to let you know that :D ::::Yes. Yes they are. They are all so interesting and fun to rp with (well the one's I have rped with). Don't deny it. :P :::::SSSSH. They are amazing. ::::::Lies! You can't deny the truth! :::::::It's the truth. Have a cookie. ::::::::It wasn't a bribe though! (Maybe.) HAI SO OWL FOR ASP <3 Tamara Vasilyeva So sorry for the delay. I was on a trip, and my team was apparently unavailable. She's sorted now, though! Gryffindor! ::Wait... what? Sabtri...gona? What? I'm so confused. xD (also we reaaaaally need a Margo/Sabina and Sofia/Sabina RP >.<) Uh oh! It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 13:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Omniaaaa Would you like to rp!? What did the duck say to the bartender? Put it on my bill. Just message me when you are free. <3 Ayyy So, Hogwarts is closed, which means we can't continue our roleplays, sorry, but I really need to roleplay Phoebe with people who are actually in her year, so I was wondering if we could roleplay Phoebe/Elodie or Phoebe/Kate, or both? Or, at least some time? :) Chocolate Milk and Spaghetti Well, they both have a thing for chocolate, last time I checked, so this could be nice, perhaps Honeydukes? If it needs archiving, I'll post first. If it doesn't need archiving, can you post first. I swear, I haven't checked yet. Ministry The Improper Use of Magic Office is a division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC)